Physicians use a variety of prostheses to correct problems associated with the cardiovascular system, especially the heart. For example, the ability to replace or repair diseased heart valves with prosthetic devices has provided surgeons with a method of treating heart valve deficiencies due to disease and congenital defects. A typical procedure involves removal of the native valve and surgical replacement with a prosthetic heart valve.
Prosthetic heart valve leaflets or occluders perform the function of opening and closing to regulate the blood flow through the heart valve. Typically, heart valve leaflets must either pivot or flex with each cycle of the heart to open and close the valve. Heart valves function as check valves, which open for flow in one direction and close in response to pressure differentials to limit reverse flow.
Aortic and pulmonary heart valves are positioned at the connection of arteries to the left and right heart ventricles, respectively. Replacement or repair of these valves may involve disconnecting and reconnecting the corresponding artery. This process can involve the replacement of a portion of the artery adjacent the valve with a prosthetic conduit. In addition, it may be desirable to replace the portion of the artery adjacent the valve due to degeneration of the artery even if there is no damage to the valve. Whether or not the heart valve is replaced along with the portion of the artery adjacent the heart valve, the procedure for replacing the artery should not interfere with valve function.
Both the natural aorta and the pulmonary artery have slightly dilated portions adjacent the heart valves called Sinuses of Valsalva. The natural sinuses of the aorta are somewhat larger than the sinuses of the pulmonary artery. The aorta adjacent the aortic heart valve is connected to coronary arteries that provide aerated blood to the heart muscle. Replacement of this portion of the aorta involves reconnection of the coronary arteries.